Love, pure and unrequited
by iodia
Summary: I thought she was the most beautiful sacrifice the natives had ever presented to me. Oneshot, complete.


I thought she was the most beautiful sacrifice the natives had ever presented to me.

As I pulled her from the ropes that tied her and held her in my hand, she screamed, but I closed my fingers around that delicate fair human, and started to carry her to my den. I wanted to tell her that I would not eat her, for I knew that was what she was thinking, but I couldn't. So I could only hold her in my hands as carefully as I knew how, and ran back to my den, bringing her along, and hoping that she would understand.

I knew she was awake the moment she opened her eyes, and tried to crawl away. I was amused. Every time I turned to look behind, there she was, still pretending not to have woken. So I continued playing the game with her until I could not see her on the ground anymore. Then only did I stand up, and started to go after her. It was funny all right, how she thought she could escape me.

When she realized that she was never going to outrun me, she started doing… what was that? That action where humans turn upside down and then right side up again… made her look like a pancake. Yes, I knew what pancakes were… the natives tried to cook that for me once when they realized that there was no sacrifice for me. They tasted disgusting, and the natives learnt soon enough that I was not stupid enough to know the difference between a pancake and a human.

She was entertaining, but then I grew bored as she tried to throw fruits in the air. Anyone could do that. Even a lowly dinosaur. I pushed her down, and looking at that astounded expression on her fair face, I laughed. Helping her up, I pushed her down again. I could tell she was angry, but even when angry she was as beautiful as ever. Then she shouted.

Even though I didn't understand, I could tell she was annoyed, and wanted the whole thing to stop. I was angry. I thought she was having as much fun as me. But I knew that keeping her captive here was not the way; that I would never make her happy this way. She had to come on her own will. So I let her go, looking at her back as she went,and hoped that she would be safe.

That scream… that scream, that terrifying scream that resounded throughout the forest scared me, scared me so much that I ran, ran towards the scream. I knew who it was. Who else could it be but her? I feared, I was so afraid that she would be harmed. I ran and ran, faster than I ever did in my entire life. I think, at that moment, I realized what 'love' meant.

I was furious, as furious as the burning sun in the sky, when I saw that the irritating T-rexes were surrounding her, looking at her as though she was going to make their day, looking at her as though she was a delicious meal for them. How dare they! With a roar I rushed forward, but before I went to tear their meat off their pathetic bones, I picked her up, just in case she was hurt when I was battling.

Three T-Rexes were no problem for me, the stupid beings that they were. I had long wanted to tear their mouths apart. In fact, had it not been for worry for her, I would have killed them long ago. Facing the last T-rex, she looked at it, then at me again. I could hear her thinking, deliberating, deciding. That heart-stopping moment. And then she backed towards me, and I knew that she understood. She finally understood that I would not harm her. With renewed vigor, I rushed up front and tore the bloodthirsty mouth of the disgusting dinosaur.

I went off first, for I knew she would come after me, for she understood. As she ran towards me, I lifted her up, and let her sit on my back. I was going to try to make her happy.

I brought her to the most beautiful thing on the island that I had ever known: the sunset. The sun was setting, and bringing a kind of magic to the island. The sky was now a work of art by the sun, a work which no artist could ever hope to achieve. The brilliant pinks, the wispy greys, the brilliant crimson red in the middle of it all. She looked at me in wonder, and you would think she had not seen a sunset before, judging by the joy on her face. She muttered a word, and I knew she thought it was beautiful too. In silence, we watched the sun set, her in my hand, and at that moment, I felt happiness and contention that I had never felt before.

When I opened an eye from my slumber, my first thought being of her, I was enraged to see another human, a man, trying to take her away from me. As I went through the fear of losing her yet again, I gave a roar, and that was the first mistake I made, for that woke up those irritating Pterodactylus, irritating as houseflies, and they flew, pecking at me, annoyed for having their stupid sleep disturbed. I watched, panicked and helpless, as one of them flew off with both of them hanging by its legs.

Then I truly felt fear from being apart from her. Squashing all the Pterodactylus I could lay my hands on, I ran after them. Did they think a mere lifting of the damn bridge could stop me? She was the only thing on my mind, and the only thing I was after. Never in my life had I been so determined to get something back. I jumped, and landed on the other side, and they tried to pelt me with mere bullets that only hit my fur, but they were irritating, irritating as ant bites. I gave another roar. As I watched them get on those little wooden machines they use to get across water, I ran. I ran to reach her. I could hardly care what they pelt me with, what they hit me with, for I only wanted her back. I saw the desolation in her eyes, and my heart broke. It was only then that the fat guy at the side hit me with something, and the last thing I saw as I closed my eyes was her, beautiful her.

The next thing I knew, I was being bound by those spindly metallic chains. The only reason why I did not break them apart though I could have easily did so was that I was going to see her. I knew they were using me as entertainment for the tiny humans sitting behind the stage, but I did not care. All was worth it for her, even if I was being showcased like a mere toy.

My anticipation built up as the woman in white, bound, was being lifted up by the machine. I was going to see her again! But the moment she lifted her face, I knew it was not her. It was never her. Disappointed and enraged, I tore those stupid chains off. The woman was screaming, but her scream was different. It was not the same as hers. I threw her at the side in a fit of anger, and I could see all those tiny humans trying to get away from the theatre. I gave another roar, and that was when I spotted him. He, who took my her away, who spoilt our moment. He knew when I spotted him, and he tried to get away as I gave chase, pulling those chairs off.

As I got outside the building, I saw another woman with the blonde curls. He was forgotten. My heart lifted, and I brought her up. But she was screaming. My her would not be afraid of me. I knew, yet I was hoping against hope. Each time I saw another woman with those blonde curls, I was momentarily hopeful, but time and time again my hopes were crushed, crushed as eggs thrown from high above. Where was she? I was desperate, desperate to find her.

I saw him again, and with another roar, I chasedafter him again. I knew he could lead me to her. He was driving those metallic machines in which humans used to go faster, seeing that their legs were so slow, but it still was not fast enough. By the time I had him caught up, he was slumped over, in a dead faint.

And that was when I saw her.

She was walking towards me, those curls being blown by the cold winter wind, walking in an empty street, an angel in white. I hardly dared to hope, to wish, but I knew it was her. She walked towards me, the bravest thing I hadknown, and I picked her up, desperate to get her away from all the mess, and bring her to a quiet place to bring her joy.

We reached a slippery place, the water frozen into ice. As I accidentally slipped, she giggled, and so I slipped around some more, turning in circles, and there she was, laughing away, and I felt happiness at her laughter.

Then they came again, hunting me, and I had to bring her away again.

The sun was rising. I knew it as soon as I felt the first rays of warmth. I looked around, and I spotted the tallest building in this entire human-town. Heartened, I climbed up, with her in my hand, and we sat there, watching the sun rise. This time, I knew what she was saying. Beautiful.

All was quiet, but I knew that was only for a while. The calm before the storm.True enough, the drone of those flying machines sounded louder and louder. I saw them in the sky, flying around like mosquitoes, and I pushed her in, afraid that she was going to get hurt because of me. She was waving her hands frantically, but I knew it was no hope. Humans never understood that we animals had feelings too; they thought they were the only ones who could feel, who could think. She was the only one who knew, and she was special.

As larger bullets came pelting at me this time, they tore my skin, and I knew I would not last for long. Infuriated at the short amount of time I only had with her, I tore those mosquitoes, but I knew my end was near. I also knew she was climbing up towards me, and I was afraid that one of those bullets would hit her, and kill her.

Then her ladder started falling. She was hanging from it, one hand hanging on, and I was fending off another mosquito. It was one of those heart-stopping moments. As she fell, I was so scared that I would not catch her, but I did. At that moment, I was happy that she was not hurt, and as long as she was not injured, as long as she was safe and happy, I was happy as well. I put her gently down in the building, and I continued my long battle with those flying machines, those flying machines which would be my end.

I knew I had no more strength left, but I had to see her one last time. Using all my last effort, I put her on the roof of the tallest building, and hung by the side, looking at her. She knew it too.

I fell. I looked in her eyes as I fell, and I closed my eyes. As long as she was safe and happy, I am satisfied. I fell looking at her, and knowing that she would be safe, I let out my last breath, and enclosed my world in darkness with only thoughts of her.

--End--


End file.
